There is known a control apparatus for a vehicle drive-force transmitting apparatus that includes: an input rotary member to which a drive force is to be transmitted from a drive force source; an output rotary member from which the drive force is to be outputted to drive wheels; a gear mechanism configured to provide at least one gear ratio; and a continuously-variable transmission mechanism, wherein the drive-force transmitting apparatus defines a plurality of drive-force transmitting paths that are provided in parallel with each other between the input rotary member and the output rotary member, and the plurality of drive-force transmitting paths include a first drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the gear mechanism, and a second drive-force transmitting path through which the drive force is to be transmitted by the continuously-variable transmission mechanism. JP-2017-36783A discloses such a control apparatus for a vehicle drive-force transmitting apparatus, teaching a control of a gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism in the drive-force transmitting apparatus defining the first and second drive-force transmitting paths that are provided in parallel with each other, wherein the drive force is to be transmitted through the first drive-force transmitting path by the gear mechanism when the first drive-force transmitting path is established by engagement of a first engagement device, and wherein the drive force is to be transmitted through the second drive-force transmitting path by the continuously-variable transmission mechanism including primary and secondary pulleys and a transfer element that is looped over the primary and secondary pulleys when the second drive-force transmitting path is established by engagement of a second engagement device. In the control apparatus disclosed in this Japanese Patent Application Publication, it is determined whether the second engagement device is in a fully released state or a slipped state, based on a command value of a hydraulic pressure supplied to the second engagement device in a hydraulic control, and the gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism is controlled with the highest priority being given to prevention of an excessive rotation of the secondary pulley of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism when it is determined that the second engagement device is in the fully released state or the slipped state.
It is noted that the term “gear ratio” is defined as “rotational speed of input-side rotary member/rotational speed of output-side rotary member”. For example, the gear ratio of the above-described continuously-variable transmission is defined as “rotational speed of the primary pulley/rotational speed of the secondary pulley”, and the gear ratio of the above-described drive-force transmitting apparatus is defined as “rotational speed of the input rotary member/rotational speed of the output rotary member”. A vehicle running speed could be lower as the gear ratio is higher, and could be higher as the gear ratio is lower. For example, a highest gear ratio can be expressed also as a lowest-speed gear ratio.